


don't leave me tongue tied

by amessofgaywords



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (kara came up with the tagline), F/F, apparently not, just some spooky supercorp fluff, lena doesn't want to be here, welcome to national city's premiere haunted hayride, what a cute chainsaw-wielding axe murderer - lena luthor probably, where there's frights and fun for everyone!, will i ever write a fic without lena ogling kara's muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessofgaywords/pseuds/amessofgaywords
Summary: “Yes, but a haunted hayride? We could have gone apple picking. Or to a wine tasting. Or any other activity that isn’t as... juvenile.”Jess snorted. “There are literally fully grown adults running around in faux-scary axe murderer costumes right now. Seriously, it’s fine. Just relax. Have some fun.” Lena pretended not to hear her added whisper of “you need it.”or the one where lena gets dragged to a haunted hayride and kara is having way too much fun with it.





	don't leave me tongue tied

**Author's Note:**

> happy supercorp sunday! also happy halloween! here's a thing i wrote.
> 
> title from tongue tied by grouplove.

“Jessica Elizabeth Huang, I believe we are no longer friends.”

“Lena Kieran Luthor, you need to get out of the office for one damn night. And you couldn’t kick me if you tried.”

Lena shot Jess a withering glare. After a moment of silence, she sighed. “I hate how true that is.”

They shuffled forward in a slow-moving line, and Lena let herself get lost in the din surrounding them following Jess’ acknowledging hum. 

Somehow, she had let the woman drag her out to one of those ridiculous haunted hayride things, and while she’s slightly miffed that the main crowd here seems to be four year olds and frazzled parents, she has to admit that the brisk, cool air feels nice on her skin and the fairy lights do look pretty strung up in the trees. Lena was always a sucker for bohemian nighttime settings, and her secretary (and only friend) knew that all too well. It’s probably the only reason she allowed herself to get dragged out here at all (that, and Jess was kind enough to her that she owed her this one favor).

“Why did you pick this, of all things?” Lena grumbled, adjusting the sleeve of her cashmere sweater and glancing around at the screaming kids playing in the pumpkin patch surrounding them. “Didn’t a new bar open up downtown that we could’ve gone to?”

“Yes, but a bar is like the boardroom with more women and consensual sex. You need a break, not another meeting.”

Lena scoffed, as true as she knew it was. 

When Jess had entered her office earlier in the day and informed her they were going out that night, Lena had immediately resisted. The move to National City had generated far too much paperwork, and she had R&D proposals to go through, and there was really nowhere fun to go anyway.

But of course, Jess knew of a local farm just outside the city that did haunted hayrides, and it was almost Halloween (as pointless of a holiday as that was), and really, Lena had no say in the matter.

So now she was about to climb in a rickety cart and let bad actors try to scare her with dull chainsaws and bloody masks (and really, she was the sister of a literal serial killer, nothing really scared her anymore) (she was willing to pretend that was true for the next hour if need be).

“Yes, but a haunted hayride? We could have gone apple picking. Or to a wine tasting. Or any other activity that isn’t as... juvenile.”

Jess snorted. “This is not a good enough situation to use the word juvenile. There are literally fully grown adults running around in faux-scary axe murderer costumes right now. Seriously, it’s fine. Just relax. Have some fun.” Lena pretended not to hear her added whisper of “you need it.”

Just then, a wooden cart covered in straw pulled in front of them, and Lena, Jess, and a few other people in the line were ushered in.

A stern-but-tired looking redhead wearing a badge that said “Alex” who stood at the front of the ride waved her hand to get their attention. “Alright people, here’s what’s up. Ride goes for ten minutes. Over the course of the ride, loud bangs, flashes, and jump scares may occur. Children, elderly, and those susceptible to seizures should be aware. Our actors may jump on the ride, but keep in mind, they will not touch you unless you touch them. Them’s the rules. Okay, let’s do this thing.”

“I like her. She’s blunt,” Jess leaned over to whisper to Lena.

“Oh, hush.”

Lena loved Jess. Truly, she did. The secretary had been there for her throughout her brother’s fall, the transition of the company to her leadership, the rebranding and the move, and so much more (including a rather nasty breakup that Lena had sworn never to speak of again). 

Except she had a slightly irrational fear of jump scares. Truly stupid, considering the likelihood of a man wearing a bloody ski mask, overalls, and lugging a cleaver jumping out of her closet and brutally murdering her was slim to none, but still, it persisted, much like her fear of flying (similarly irrational, but at least common. Not that fear of jump scares wasn’t common, but a great majority of the population still enjoyed scaring the shit out of themselves- she was getting sidetracked).

So as the ride began and music played and the lights twinkled through the trees and Alex narrated in a bored voice about campfire scary stories, Lena felt her skin prickle and her senses narrow and focus. The cart was rather low to the ground, and she was sitting pressed up against not-so-narrow slats of easily breakable wood; if someone really wanted to, given the right amount of strength, they could pull her right out.

If Jess noticed her slowly growing inner turmoil, she didn’t say anything, choosing to remain fixed on Alex’s every word. Lena was left to her own devices.

Surprisingly, the first two minutes of the ride passed uneventfully. Alex droned on, and Lena only barely flinched when the first jump scare happened on the other side of the cart. She thought she might be in the clear.

That was when she felt hot breath on her neck and heard the subtle roar of a mechanized weapon.

\---

It wasn’t that Kara was bored, exactly.

Just that it was a slow night, and she wanted to spice things up.

Her, Lucy, and James had a bet going: who could get the most genuine screams out of the haunted hayriders before Alex or J’onn, their bosses and “commanding officers” (they ran this place like the goddamn military) lectured them. Those two were strict. Kara had even pulled the pout once on Alex and still had been sat out for the rest of the night.

She had taken the job at the haunted hayrides for two reasons: one, journalism isn’t foolproof, and she needed the money, and two, she liked scaring people. She liked dressing up as something else and watching what people did with it. She liked playing around, pulling pranks. It was _fun_. 

So when she saw Alex’s cart lumbering down the path towards her spot, she couldn’t help but look for her next victim. 

It seemed quite obvious. Of everyone in the almost full cart, only one woman seemed really on edge: a raven-haired woman wearing a deep purple sweater and designer jeans (and were those heeled boots?), arms crossed and posture rigid, just barely reclining against the wooden guardrails of the cart.

Kara’s first reaction was to remind herself to breathe, because this woman was _gorgeous_; one glance at her side profile in the low light and Kara was in awe. Strong cheekbones, a defined jawline, striking green eyes and ruby red lips; this woman had it all.

Her second reaction was to start up the sound motor on her fake chainsaw and start slowly forward. If she was going to get a good reaction out of someone tonight, it was going to be this beautiful woman.

Alex made eye contact with her over the edge of the cart, and her eyes widened almost imperceptibly. Kara thought she saw Alex shake her head, but she pressed a finger to her lips and winked. She knew the rules: no touching, back away if the person looks like they feel threatened, keep it PG. She just couldn’t resist this one.

She pushed her mask down (it got stuffy under there, sue her) and raised her chainsaw like a sword, approaching the ever-slowing cart and moving in close to the woman’s back.

Due to her height and the lowered position of the cart, her mouth was right at the woman’s neck, and due to the mask, she was breathing rather hard, so her sharp exhale when she caught a whiff of the woman’s perfume (paper, if that was possible, and something more exotic, a type of flower maybe?) hit her neck. And when the woman froze up in response, Kara knew she had hit her mark. 

She was about to scream bloody murder and back slowly away when a hand suddenly reached between the slats of the cart and grabbed her arm, and a closed fist landed just under her nose.

\---

Lena didn’t really know what she was thinking.

Later, she would blame it all on instinct, and that was probably true.

Jess would tease her that it was her heart calling out for her one true love, but Lena would only scoff and roll her eyes.

Still, soulmates or intuition, something made her reach back and, through the wooden slats of the cart, attempt a krav maga move on her would-be attacker.

Unfortunately, the wood did sort of get in the way, and all she managed to do was push the actor back a little and knock their mask off.

There was a solid moment where no one moved. The mask fell to the ground with a muffled thump, and Lena sucked in a sharp breath when her eyes met golden skin and flowing blonde hair and defined features and _oh_, crystal blue eyes, beautiful as the sea itself. Her hand didn’t loosen its tight grip on the woman’s (it was a woman?) arm (which was so well muscled, so tight under her grip, well-coiled obstructed power, oh she was such a goddamn useless lesbian).

Jess made a small “ooh” sound under her breath, and Lena bit back the instinct to hit her.

The woman’s eyes raised to meet hers, and she thought she might melt.

Then, a slow grin spread across her face, and Lena soon realized why.

Her hand still laid on the actress’ arm. She was touching her.

This meant the other woman could touch her back.

The chainsaw-wielding angel ducked down and picked up her mask, shaking off Lena’s hand in the meantime. As she slipped it back on, she winked, and Lena had to swallow so as not to whimper (why did the chainsaw-wielding angel have to be so pretty? And have _muscles_?).

And then she was gone.

The cart started up again, Alex cleared her throat and continued, and Lena had the feeling she was distinctly screwed.

\---

Instead of going back to her post, Kara followed Alex’s cart the rest of its route. The opportunity was too good to miss.

Beautiful Scared Lady, as she had taken to calling the woman, was like putty in her hands when it came to the chainsaw in her, well, literal hands. All she had to do was get near her with the sound of the motor and she would jump practically six feet.

And Beautiful Scared Lady had _touched_ her (her skin was soft, really soft, like her hair looked, and her eyes, if eyes could be soft), which meant Kara could touch her back. And she fully planned to take advantage of that.

Over the next five or so minutes, she bombarded the woman with touches everywhere. On her arms, her sides, her shoulders, the back of her neck, anywhere she could reach. The woman, for her part, seemed annoyed (and still jumped every time), but resigned to the fact that she had brought this upon herself.

When Alex’s cart finally pulled into the main patch again and the guests had gotten off, Kara caught up with her sister.

“Do you think I could talk to her?”

Alex rolled her eyes, not even needing clarification. “Kara, you useless gay.”

“Bisexual.”

“Whatever,” Alex grumbled. She narrowed her eyes as Kara fixed her with a pout. It only took a moment before she relented. “Fine, go find her. I’ll cover the rest of your shift.”

Kara shouted with glee and threw her discarded mask and bloody overalls on the ground (such a stereotype), leaving her in jeans and a neat flannel button up. She dropped her chainsaw in the pile, fished her glasses out of her pocket, gave Alex a thumbs up, and ran away to the tune of her sister’s amused chuckle behind her.

It didn’t take her long to find the woman; she wasn’t far from where they had dismounted. She was speaking rather heatedly with the woman she’d been on the cart with, and seemed kind of angry.

When her companion saw Kara over Beautiful Scared Lady’s shoulder, her eyes widened almost comically. “Lena,” she breathed.

“What, Jess,” she spit out. Beautiful Scared Lady (_Lena_, Kara thought) turned slowly, the look on her face looking like one of murder. She caught the way Kara was looking at her, and narrowed her eyes. “Do you need something?”

Kara smiled. “I just wanted to apologize for the many heart attacks I gave you earlier. I was just trying to have a bit of fun, but you look a little tense.”

Lena looked confused for a moment before it clicked. “Oh, it’s you. I didn’t recognize you with the glasses.” She gestured uselessly to Kara’s face. After a moment of awkward silence, she frowned, moved forward with intent, and smacked Kara hard on the arm.

“Ouch!” Kara rubbed at her bicep, confused.

“Sorry.” Lena grumbled, and Kara chuckled at the annoyed look on her face. “But your... torture on that ride was unnecessarily cruel.” She kicked at the dirt at her feet, and her face softened just a little bit. “And you didn’t... I mean, I didn’t have a heart attack. I’m pretty used to pranks. My brother, he was... I’m rambling now. I never do that. Oh, god.” Lena clapped a hand over her incredibly pretty mouth, and Kara chuckled. _How can one woman be so adorable?_

“It’s okay. I think it’s cute.”

Lena let out a little “oh” sound. Her companion chuckled, and she turned to glare at her.

Lena stepped forward and offered a hand to Kara. “I’m Lena. Not a fan of jump scares, as you probably figured out.”

Kara grinned. “Kara. I like jump scaring. Not so much the other way around.”

“Something we have in common, then,” Lena said in a voice that made Kara melt.

\---

Lena jumped at the feel of arms wrapping around her midsection.

“Kara!” she protested uselessly.

The blonde nuzzled into the skin of Lena’s neck and grinned. “Yes, dear?”

“You know I... oh, goddamn it.” Kara pressed a kiss to Lena’s collarbone and chuckled at the breathy sound that escaped her girlfriend because of it.

“Remember when you hated jump scares?”

Lena twisted in Kara’s arms to look at her. “I still hate jump scares.”

“Not when I do them.”

“You’re different. I’m used to you. You’re so effortlessly silent, I swear, you’re an alien or something.”

Kara laughed. “Or... you love me.”

Lena’s eyes softened, and a slow smile crept up her lips. She leaned in for a soft kiss that Kara accepted eagerly. 

“Yeah. Maybe I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me @amessofgaywords on twitter.


End file.
